


Prompt 45: Lost

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [40]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Darkness, I Don't Even Know, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, coma?, people portrayed as animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness. That's all that was ever there. The darkness and the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 45: Lost

It was dark. Not like the darkness at night but an all encompassing darkness. One that you know no light could ever penetrate. It was scary. Walking and not knowing where you were going, if suddenly you would just… fall. Just fall and never stop all in the pitch black darkness surrounding you. But if the darkness was scary the silence was horrifying. Nothing. Not even the sound of my own voice broke the silence. Eventually it got to the point where I wasn’t even sure if my own thoughts made a noise anymore. It was all stillness, suspended animation, yet it wasn’t. Something told me things were changing but what it was I couldn’t tell.

~   
It started slowly. One day after I ‘woke up’ (I could never tell if I was actually sleeping or not.). Suddenly there was a splash of color. It burned my eyes in contrast to the darkness but I was too excited to care. I ran towards the little splotch of red. Reaching it revealed that it was a butterfly made of a red gem. Carefully I reached out to touch the beautiful insect only for it to flutter out of my grasp. A silent laugh escaped my lips as I ran after the butterfly.

~  
The next change didn’t occur for sometime, at least I think so. I sat watching the butterfly when I heard something. There wasn’t any words but a soft noise. It took sometime to realize it was music. And that was how things continued. The constant flow of music with the company of the bright red butterfly. It changed again after some time. The new addition was a small sapphire bird. Unlike the fluttery butterfly the bird would actually approach me, settling on my shoulder when it wasn’t playing. After that the changes happened a little more frequently. It was about half the time when an obsidian pup joined the group and about the same amount passed before an garnet cat appeared. Half that time occurred for a sugilite squirrel to start running around before a hematite ferret chased it. The bird took a fondness for a heliodor bunny but it always took time to play with the butterfly and the others. I don’t know why but these creatures made me happy but something was still missing. The butterfly was playing with the other creatures yet it wouldn’t get too close to any of them. For some reason this made me sad. Why did the butterfly not want to near any of the others? Then it happened. A small malachite rat scampered over to the group. The butterfly went haywire before landing on the rat’s back, wings finally slowing down.

“That’s odd.” I froze with wide eyes. That noise… it was my voice. I spoke. With a large grin I started to babble a nice buzzing feeling filling me up.

~  
This went on for a long time. After the rat showed up nothing changed. But I wasn’t sad about it. I had a small group of company and noise. 

“Barry.” a voice whispered. Immediately my head whipped around. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

“Barry.” I chased after the voice, ignoring how the animals became smaller and smaller in the distance before they were completely lost. I kept going and then… there was a door. It was so colorful and bright that it scared me.

“Barry.” the voice came from the door. It was that which made me throw caution into the wind. Throwing the doors open I walked into the blinding whiteness that was just as stark as the darkness behind me.

~  
More noises filled my ears as I blurrily opened my eyes. Several people surrounded me but only one caught my attention. Bright blue eyes locked onto my green ones through a pair of glasses.

“Barry?” the voice asked softly.

“Hartley.” I breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just to clarify. The animals (and their colors) are representing the people Barry knows.
> 
> Saphire (Blue) bird: Iris
> 
> Obsideion (Black) Pup: Joe
> 
> Garnet (Orange) Cat: Caitlin
> 
> Sugilite (Purple) Squirrel: Cisco
> 
> Hematite (Silver) Ferret: Harrison
> 
> Heliodor (Yellow) Bunny: Eddie
> 
> Malachite (Green) Rat: Hartley
> 
> Ruby (Red) Butterfly: Barry
> 
> I would have had Eddie as a pup too but I wasn't about to have two of the same animal... Now that I think about it I could have had Joe as a bear cub but meh.


End file.
